


Это неизбежность; это факт

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, Magdalena_sylar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Дело вот в чем: Крис не был первым парнем в его жизни, но он стал первым за долгое время.





	Это неизбежность; это факт

**Author's Note:**

Как это начинается:  
  
Себастьян снимается в первом «Капитане Америке». Он – Баки Барнс, это маленькая роль, но он полностью отдается ей, хотя и не ждет многого.  
  
Крис Эванс – хороший парень. Работать с ним легко. Он нравится Себастьяну, но не более.  
  


***

  
Как это начинается на самом деле:  
  
Себастьян узнает, что он еще раз исполнит роль Баки. Ему звонит Крис, чтобы поздравить и сказать, что почти все на следующей неделе будут в Нью-Йорке и планируют встретиться.  
  
Он сейчас в Нью-Йорке, и нет никакой причины, чтобы не пойти. Кто-то предлагает караоке, и они направляются в бар в Ист-Виллидже.  
  
Сначала Себастьян чувствует себя не в своей тарелке – Крис знает Скарлетт Йоханссон уже несколько лет, как и Энтони Маки, но после нескольких бокалов расслабляется. Коби Смолдерс – звезда вечеринки, Фрэнк Грилло – ходячая книга нелепых рецептов блинчиков (Себастьян делает мысленную заметку попробовать когда-нибудь банан-клюква-базилик).  
  
Вдруг Крис наклоняется и говорит:  
  
– Эй, хочешь спеть дуэтом? – И его глаза блестят из-за выпитого пива.  
  
– Конечно, – Себастьян пьян и совершенно ничего не соображает. Он бросает еще один взгляд на сцену, где Скарлетт поражает всех своим исполнением попурри Адель.  
  
– Да ладно, Стэн, – говорит Крис, потянув его за руку, – давай посмотрим, на что ты способен.  
  
Он весь – как огромный взволнованный щенок, и Себастьян позволяет себе подхватить волну энтузиазма Криса.  
  
И вот так они разносят в пух и прах песню Бон Джови Wanted Dead or Alive.  
  
Это не самый звездный момент в жизни Себастьяна. Скорее с точностью до наоборот. Новые звездные коллеги наблюдают его эффектный певческий провал. В его защиту говорит то, что он очень пьян, ничего не видит и это не его песня.  
  
Они воют и рычат вплоть до припева (и трудно сказать, кто из них хуже). Но когда Крис затягивает: «Я ковбой, еду на стальном коне», – Себастьян сбивается, и ему сложно не согнуться пополам от смеха.  
  
Крис пронзает его взглядом, и Себастьян успокаивается достаточно, чтобы продолжить пение.  
  
Крис склоняется ближе к нему, вплотную приближаясь к микрофону. И если бы Себастьян повернулся, он мог бы его поцеловать. До этого ему даже не приходило в голову, что он может этого захотеть. Но в полумраке губы Криса выглядят мягкими, его зрачки расширены, и все, чего хочет Себастьян – внезапно поцеловать его.   
  
К счастью, песня заканчивается раньше, чем он делает что-либо разрушительное для своей карьеры.  
  
– Парни, я надеюсь, вы никогда не будете выступать на Бродвее, – стонет Маки, когда Себастьян возвращается обратно. – Кажется, у меня уши кровоточат.  
  
Крис невозмутим. Словно неуклюжий кот, он плюхается рядом и ухмыляется:  
  
– Твоя очередь, Маки, – говорит он, – давай!  
  
– Моя, моя, – смеется тот и допивает свое пиво. – Готовьтесь к смерти.  
  
Себастьян практически отключается, глядя в свой стакан. Он еле слышит вопрос Скарлетт, не плохо ли ему, и понимает, что засыпает.  
  


***

  
Он не помнит, как вернулся домой.  
  
Следующим утром его телефон пиликает смс-кой от Криса: «Слабак. Увидимся в тренажерке».  
  
Себастьян переворачивается и прячет лицо в подушку.  
  


***

  
Дело вот в чем: Крис не был первым парнем в его жизни, но он стал первым за долгое время.  
  
Себастьян думает, что это неважно. Это на самом деле так. Как и то, что это никогда не впишется в жизнь Криса.  
  
Большую часть времени он не вспоминает, что хотел поцеловать Криса. Это был кратковременный эпизод – он был пьян. Неважно.  
  


***

  
Начинается работа над фильмом.  
  
Съемки во втором «Капитане Америке» оказываются очень трудными для Себастьяна. Самое сложное – тяжелые трюки и строгая диета: у него быстро развивается ненависть к миндалю и капусте.  
  
В конце каждого изнурительного дня у него все болит от репетиции боев, но это приятная боль. Он начинает думать, что у него все получается весьма неплохо. Конечно, у Криса, который играет Стива Роджерса легко и непринужденно, получается лучше.  
  
Себастьян гордится своим профессионализмом. Это самый крупный проект, который у него был, и он улучшит его актерские навыки.  
  
Он не залипнет на заднице Криса в униформе Капитана Америки, без шансов.  
  
(Может, один или два раза. В конце концов, он не железный.)  
  


***

  
У «Зимнего Солдата» огромный успех, что ожидаемо.  
  
Удивительно то, что все говорят о нем, и не просто о нем – о Крисе тоже. Об отношениях Стива и Баки, их неразрывной связи, продлившейся целый век. Эта история захватывает, он это видит. Но он думал, что все прекратилось, когда закончились съемки.  
  
На премьере его ловит Роберт Дауни-мл.  
  
– Отличная работа, – говорит он, вызывая улыбку у Себастьяна. – Вы с Крисом сведете тинейджеров с ума.  
  
– Спасибо, наверное, – бормочет Себастьян. – Ты же знаешь Криса. С ним все легко делать.  
  
– Не-е, дело в вас двоих, – говорит Роберт. – Ваша тоска воспламеняет экран. Я уже предчувствую «Кэпа-3». Вы, ребята, поженитесь.   
  
– Ха-ха. – Себастьян покраснел. Дело в том, что он знает, какие чувства вызывают Стив и Баки у людей. Он же был там, когда снимали все эти сцены я с тобой до конца». И от мыслей, что люди приписывают это его взаимодействию с Крисом, становится жарко.  
  
В этот момент подходит Крис и спрашивает:  
  
– Дауни, обижаешь моего друга?   
  
Он хлопает Себастьяна по груди слева, достаточно сильно, чтобы тот пошатнулся.  
  
Роберт ухмыляется и говорит:   
  
– Нет, мы просто...  
  
– Ничего, – быстро говорит Себастьян. Он выдыхает, надеясь, что румянец с его щек ушел.  
  
Мгновение Роберт смотрит на Себастьяна, потом откидывает голову и смеется.   
  
– Ах, дети, – бормочет он и тихонько ретируется в поисках Сэмюэля Л. Джексона.  
  
Крис, кажется, даже не замечает этого. Он ухмыляется и приглаживает свою дурацкую окладистую бороду.  
  
– Ладно, пойдем ужасать журналистов.  
  


***

  
Пресс-тур оказывается легче, чем Себастьян ожидал. В основном это одиночные интервью, иногда его сажают вместе с Маки, и вдвоем они веселятся гораздо больше, чем стоило бы.  
  
Обычно у него нет интервью с Крисом и это, вероятно, очень хорошо.  
  
Себастьян говорит. У него получается не заикаться в ответах. Он объясняет, что влияние агрессивной румынской идеологии не причинило вреда его шестилетней психике.  
  
Он уверен, что просто добил пресс-службу «Марвела».  
  


***

  
Теперь, когда Себастьян временно освободился от «Марвел», он занят другими проектами. После конвенции Wizard World он уезжает в Огайо сниматься в индифильме – комедии про гимнастов.  
  
Он отдыхает в своем номере отеля, когда звонит Крис.  
  
– Хэй, чувак, – Себастьян пытается ответить нейтрально, но не преуспевает. – Как дела?  
  
– Что я слышал? Ты и шест? – спрашивает Крис.  
  
– Это комедия про гимнастику. Я играю одного парня, Ланса. Он просто мудак.  
  
– Совсем не то что ты, – заканчивает Крис.  
  
– Ну, я пытаюсь, – отвечает Себастьян, не в силах сдержать улыбку на комплимент. – Мне нравится работать с Мелиссой Рауш, она чертовски прекрасна. Ты бы ее полюбил, – он замолкает на секунду и продолжает: – Как поживает Марвел-машина в мое отсутствие?  
  
– Весело, знаешь, – голос Криса кажется усталым, но довольным. – Скарлетт и Хемсворт прикалываются надо мной – ничего нового. Я не могу дождаться, чтобы снова отрастить бороду. Все как обычно.  
  
– Еще не тошнит от Капитана Америки?  
  
Голос Криса мягок, когда он отвечает:  
  
– Неа. Я сегодня подумал, не знаю... Жизнь Стива – такая трагедия. Он ведь, похоже, даже не знает, как это – быть счастливым. Сегодня снимали сцену, где он смотрит на то чего у него никогда не было. Все, что он упустил.  
  
Себастьян понимает, потому что он сам думал о Баки также. О Баки, который отдал всего себя войне и все потерял.  
  
– Как ты думаешь, что делает его счастливым? – спрашивает он осторожно.  
  
– Баки, – Крис отвечает через некоторое время. – Это странно, он едва ли даже упоминается в фильме, но он постоянно у меня в мыслях. Я не думаю, что Стив будет счастлив, пока они не вместе. Он является такой большой частью его прошлого, и... – он заканчивает: – Прости. Я только тоску навожу.  
  
– Нет, нет, – быстро говорит Себастьян. – Вовсе нет. Расскажи еще.  
  
Он не считает, что Крису стоит знать, сколько времени он провел, размышляя о Баки и об отношениях Стива и Баки; Криса надо держать от этого подальше. Но он может слушать и говорить правильные слова в нужных местах, потому что этого Крис заслуживает: кого-то, кто понимает, что это больше, чем слава и деньги.  
  
Себастьян растягивается на постели и прислушивается к слабому бостонскому акценту Криса, пока тот делится мыслями о Стиве Роджерсе.  
  
Если оглянуться назад и подумать – это был тот самый момент, когда ему стоило понять, как сильно он влюбился в Криса.  
  


***

  
Но вот в чем дело: жизнь – не фильм Джона Хьюза*, и Себастьян не собирается ставить бумбокс под окном Криса и признаваться в любви.  
  
Он знает, что должен забыть о своей дурацкой влюбленности, и так он и делает. Он не становится лучшим другом Криса; они вращаются в разных кругах, имеют свои собственные жизни. Это легко.  
  


***

  
В следующий раз он общается с Крисом на фестивале независимого кино «Сандэнс», когда представляет фильм «Бронза».  
  
Он получает смс: «Сальто-секс, правда? Я должен это видеть».  
  
Себастьян пишет ответ: «Ты завидуешь моей офигенной пластике».  
  
И совершенно игнорирует вспотевшие ладони.  
  
Крис отправляет ему в ответ танцующего Губку Боба Квадратные штаны. Себастьян смеется, потому что, блин, Крис – придурок.  
  
Мелисса Рауш заглядывает ему через плечо и бормочет:  
  
– Чему ты так улыбаешься?  
  
Себастьян быстро блокирует экран телефона и отвечает:  
  
– Ничему.  
  
Она толкает его и говорит:   
  
– Убирай телефон. Сейчас начнется. Ты ведь не хочешь пропустить пик славы своего татуированного золотой медалью члена на большом экране.  
  
– Господи, – Себастьян сопротивляется желанию закрыть свое лицо руками.  
  


***

  
Когда выходит «Эра Альтрона», Себастьян отправляет Крису всего одно слово: «язык».  
  
Ответ приходит через несколько секунд: «Мудак. Ты заслуживаешь фотку члена за это».  
  
После этого Себастьян долго не отводит взгляд от телефона – интересно, шутит Крис или нет.  
  
(Шутит. К сожалению.)  
  


***

  
Перед началом съемок третьего Капитана ему звонит Маки и сообщает, что Скарлетт и Крис уже в городе.  
  
Они вместе идут веселиться и слишком много пьют. Это неудачное сочетание, которое приводит к той части вечера, когда Себастьян попадает в ловушку.  
  
– Трахнуть, жениться, убить, – задумчиво говорит Скарлетт, играя соломинкой в своей маргарите. – Роберт Редфорд, Пол Ньюман… Крис Эванс.  
  
«Дерьмо», – думает Себастиан. Двое его кумиров и Крис. Это вообще не выбор.  
  
– Ты не можешь оставить Роберта Редфорда! – протестует Себастьян. – Мы же все с ним знакомы. Это странно.  
  
– Да, мы знаем, твой стояк на Редфорда можно было увидеть из космоса, Стэн, – говорит Маки, смеясь. – Но ладно. Это слишком классный выбор. Кроме того, Скарлетт же не возражает, а он был ее заклинателем лошадей.  
  
– Каждый. Чертов. Раз, – сказала Скарлетт сквозь зубы. – Этот фильм будет преследовать меня вечно.  
  
– Скарлетт, – предостерегающе вставляет Крис, – ты играешь нечестно.  
  
Он бросает косой взгляд на Себастьяна, когда говорит, и выглядит немного смущенным.  
  
Скарлетт заливисто смеется и поворачивается к Себастьяну:  
  
– Он просто боится, что я убью его, – она посылает Крису воздушный поцелуй, и он хмурится, выглядя при этом привлекательнее, чем должен бы.  
  
Они играют в игру, и Себастьян отвлекается, думая, что он наверняка недостаточно пьян для этого. Скарлетт выходит замуж за Криса, убивает Пола, трахается с Робертом. Маки возмущается при мысли, что кто-то может выбрать на вариант «убить» Бутча Кэссиди, и решает убить Криса, жениться на Поле и трахнуть Роберта.  
  
А затем наступает очередь Себастьяна, и все смотрят на него.   
  
– Я думаю, Пол будет хорошим мужем, так что, возможно, я бы женился на нем, – он запинается, – а Роберт – это было бы жутко. Я имею в виду, он однажды дал мне актерский совет. Мне придется убить его, – он замолкает, и тут его осеняет. – Ой. Я думаю, что мне придется трахнуть...  
  
К счастью, Маки выбирает этот момент, чтобы поперхнуться от смеха; пиво попадает на Криса и Скарлетт.  
  
– Ты отвратителен, – возмущается Крис, указывая на пятна пива на своей рубашке. – Все-таки приятно знать, что я настолько популярен среди вас. Исключая тебя, Маки. Предатель.  
  
– Да. Кстати об этом, – говорит Себастьян. Он опускает взгляд на пол, но это не помогает – он чувствует, как Крис наблюдает за ним.  
  
Скарлетт, благослови ее, спасает ситуацию. Она уверенно встает под зазвучавшую из колонок песню Shut Up And Dance и восклицает:   
  
– Мне она нравится! Давай, капитан маленькая задница, выходи на танцпол.  
  
Она хватает Криса за руку и уводит его прочь, не обращая внимания на его пьяные протесты: «Скарлетт, я не думаю, что ходить-то могу» и «Скарлетт, ты делаешь мне больно».  
  
Как только они остаются одни, Маки низко наклоняется и говорит:   
  
– Тебе пиздец, чувак.  
  
– Заткнись, – угрюмо отвечает Себастьян.  
  
Он идет в бар заказать еще выпивки – собирается напиться еще больше, если это возможно.  
  


***

  
Себастьян просыпается в своем гостиничном номере с пульсирующей головной болью и постоянным чувством какого-хрена-я-делал-последней-ночью. У него есть смутное воспоминание, как Крис и Скарлетт заталкивали его в такси.  
  
Вибрирует телефон. Преодолев желание бросить его в стену, Себастьян отрывает голову от подушки, чтобы ответить. Это Крис.  
  
– Пошел ты, – бормочет Себастьян.  
  
Крис хохочет в трубку и звучит слишком бодрой сволочью для утра.  
  
– Отлично. Не так плохо, как я ожидал, – говорит он. – Ты в порядке?  
  
– Нет, – обиженно отвечает Себастьян. Теперь он полностью проснулся и чувствует гул в голове. – Еще слишком рано. За что.  
  
– Посмотри на часы.  
  
Себастьян смотрит: уже 12:40.   
  
– Я закажу бекон, – заявляет он без особой причины.  
  
Крис только вздыхает в ответ.   
  
– Я бы сейчас не отказался от бекона.  
  
Неожиданно Себастьяна прошибает пот и пробирает дрожь. Должно быть, дело в алкоголе, он слишком стар для этого дерьма. Он не может не вспомнить свой эпический косяк прошлой ночью, но Крис, похоже, решил не вспоминать. Возможно, это для него вообще не проблема.  
  
Себастьян смеется.   
  
– Уже на диете? – говорит он.  
  
– Да, – хмуро отвечает Крис, – на какое-то время. Протеиновые коктейли, брокколи и курица.  
  
– Ха! – Себастьян собирается пошутить насчет курицы, но передумывает. Он держал себя в форме, но ему еще три недели до начала тренировок, и не то чтобы он с нетерпением ждал этого. Тренировки для этого фильма предстояли более изматывающие, чем для предыдущего «Капитана Америки».   
  
– Ты тоже будешь в ближайшее время, – говорит Крис. – Так что лучше наслаждайся беконом, пока можешь.  
  
Себастьян приподнимается на локтях и говорит:  
  
– Ага, обязательно. Почему ты так рано начал?  
  
– У меня больше сцен, чем у тебя, если помнишь, – невозмутимо отвечает Крис. – Я имею в виду, фильм ведь называется «Капитан Америка»!  
  
– Придурок, – говорит Себастьян и вешает трубку.  
  
У него на лице все еще глупая улыбка, когда он выползает из кровати и идет в душ.  
  


***

  
На этот раз легче. Он привыкает к долгим изнурительным дням, тренажерный зал – это ад.  
  
В рамках подготовки к «Гражданской войне» Себастьян спит, учится боевой хореографии, ходит в спортзал, ест. В основном ест. Его руки становятся все больше, угрожая разорвать все имеющиеся рубашки. Если он думал, что ему было трудно в прошлый раз, то он ошибался: на этот раз все еще тяжелее. Лед и гель алоэ вера становятся его лучшими друзьями, когда каскадеры проверяют его навыки.  
  
У Зимнего Солдата по сценарию несколько боев с Черной Пантерой, так что они начинают совместные тренировки. Себастьян от души веселится с Чэдвиком Бозманом, когда они разучивают совместные трюки; он просто восхищен парнем, который может двигаться как гигантская большая кошка и выглядеть невероятно круто.  
  
Крис занят тренировками с другими актерами, но когда он начинает тренироваться с Себастьяном, все идет нормально, непринужденно. Они привыкли друг к другу, и есть в этом что-то, заставляющее сердце Себастьяна побаливать.   
  
Он думает, что более чем готов к началу съемок и незаметно вживается в роль Баки Барнса, словно он его часть.  
  


***

  
Есть один нюанс, о котором Себастьян не подумал.  
  
В фильме у него несколько сцен с Крисом, где они разговаривают. Где Баки приходится смотреть на Стива с семидесятилетней тоской и молчаливой любовью во всем. И физическая подготовка отходит для него на второй план. Себастьян осознает, как ему показать своего героя – странную смесь Баки и Зимнего Солдата – и в последнем фильме сделает все возможное.  
  
Одна из первых сцен, что они снимают, – когда рука Баки зажата в тисках.  
  
Джо останавливает их на середине сцены.  
  
– Крис, когда ты на него смотришь, сделай более нежный взгляд, – говорит он. – Будто он самая важная вещь в твоем мире.  
  
Крис кивает. Камеру возвращают, он приподнимает брови, и это делает его лицо более открытым, мягким.  
  
Себастьян хотел бы отвернуться. Его сердце сжимается от желания, чтобы Крис смотрел так на него – сломленно, любяще – и чтобы это была правда. Он почти забывает, что он должен играть, когда съемку сцены заканчивают.  
  
– Это идеально! – восклицает Джо, восторженно кивая. – Вы оба. Отличная реакция, Себастьян.  
  
Себастьян медленно выдыхает. Он же не может сказать, что это все было настоящим.  
  


***

  
В Германии он впечатывает Криса в двери лифта. На пятый дубль Крис ломается и, делая глупейшее лицо, смеется.  
  
– Снято! – кричит на заднем фоне Джо.  
  
– Как думаешь, у нас получилось? – бормочет Крис.  
  
Себастьян позволяет своему лицу расслабиться, отпуская на время Зимнего Солдата.   
  
– Да, конечно, – говорит он. Понимая, что все еще касается груди Криса, он опускает руки.  
  
Позже, когда когда ему показывают кадры с Баки и прической как в рекламе шампуня, он с трудом сохраняет серьезное выражение лица.  
  
Крис смотрит на него и улыбается. С большим усилием Себастьян улыбается в ответ. Он чувствует, как что-то внутри него ломается.  
  
– Это очень хорошо, – говорит Энтони, – но я думаю попробовать еще раз. Немного жестче. Более отстраненно. Ты тут вернулся к начальным установкам. Ты сфокусировался. Стив – просто преграда на твоем пути. Ограничься этим.  
  
Себастьян глубоко вдыхает и пытается сделать именно это. Он расправляет плечи, встречает Криса, и они кружатся в боевом танце, который репетировали на протяжении недель тренировок.  
  


***

  
Одна из сцен практически ломает его. Он знает, что он не Баки, а Крис – не Стив, но...  
  
Когда камеры выключаются, Себастьян чувствует себя ужасно истощенным. Ему необходимо уползти и найти тихий уголок, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
  
Конечно Крис находит его прячущимся в углу за осветительным оборудованием.   
  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он мягким голосом.  
  
Себастьян через силу улыбается и говорит:   
  
– Да. Я в порядке. Просто столько эмоций.  
  
– Понимаю, – кивает Крис. Раздается шелестящий звук, и он достает из кармана что-то завернутое в салфетку. – Я стащил пару пончиков.  
  
Когда он разворачивает салфетку, сразу распространяется масляный, сладкий запах пончиков. Их нет ни в одном разрешенном списке, они оба на диете, поэтому, словно нашкодившие школьники, они с Крисом обмениваются заговорщицкими улыбками.  
  
Себастьян берет и засовывает пончик в рот.  
  
– Спасибо, – бормочет он, жуя.  
  
– Обращайся, – тепло отвечает Крис. Он кусает собственный пончик, и они молчат, пока уничтожают запрещенные сладости.  
  
– Интересно, какую из сцен смерти в итоге используют, – говорит Себастьян, слизав сахарную пудру с пальцев.  
  
– Кто знает, – Крис ему усмехается. – Наверное, никакую... Я думаю, ты лучше умираешь, чем я, если это важно, – его улыбка исчезает.  
  
В возникшей паузе Себастьян слышит, как за ребрами стучит его сердце.  
  
– Ты знаешь, на секунду это стало таким реальным, – очень тихо говорит Крис.  
  
Себастьян поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Криса, и встречает его внимательный взгляд.  
  
– Реальным? – спрашивает он, и это выходит не так уверенно, как планировалось.  
  
– Когда ты лежал на земле и смотрел на меня, – говорит Крис, медленно, – мне показалось, что ты собираешься поцеловать меня. Ну знаешь. Как будто ты хотел.  
  
На мгновение Себастьян теряет дар речи. Затем он находит какие-то слова: два, на самом деле.   
  
– Я хотел.  
  
– Не показалось. – Крис глубоко вдыхает, затем выдыхает. – Черт.  
  
У Себастьяна пересыхает во рту; всю тяжесть своей глупой влюбленности в Криса, вынашиваемой годами, он вывалил на него, а тот не смог принять ее.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты не… я знаю, ты не… я, – он спотыкается в словах, торопясь высказаться. – Я должен был сказать. – Себастьян смотрит в пол. – Мы можем притвориться, что этого никогда не происходило?  
  
– Может, я не хочу притворяться, – говорит Крис. Это звучит так, будто слова вырываются из его горла.  
  
– Что, – Себастьян не понимает. Он думает, что забыл, как дышать.  
  
Крис смотрит на него, затем уверенно кладет руку на плечо Себастьяна и тянет его ближе, ближе...  
  
Кажется, это длится целую вечность, но, наконец, Крис сминает рот Себастьяна. Поцелуй целомудренный и сухой, отдает слабым вкусом пончиков, но приносит невообразимое облегчение.  
  
– Ух ты, – говорит Себастьян после.  
  
– Хм. Да, – Крис отвечает немного растерянно.  
  
Себастьян смеется:  
  
– Так вот оно что.  
  
Крис сильно пихает его в бок.   
  
– О, заткнись, – говорит он. – Это не значит, что я не замечал, как ты трахал меня глазами и раньше.  
  
Нет смысла отрицать это. Себастьян откашливается и спрашивает:   
  
– Как давно?  
  
Он не ждет ответа.  
  
– Дольше тебя, я уверен, – Крис говорит, глядя в сторону. – Первый «Кэп», Манчестер. Первая сцена, в которой мы снимались вместе, – он засунул руки в карманы и ссутулился – он говорил правду.  
  
Пять лет. Пять гребаных лет, и Крис ничего не сказал.  
  
Себастьян дрожит. Поэтому он делает единственное, о чем может думать – хватает Криса за лямки костюма и втягивает в еще один поцелуй. Он по-прежнему скромен – они оба пока не готовы осознать то, что сделали, но на этот раз Крис открывает рот и прижимает ближе, показывая необходимость сказать: я на самом деле хочу этого.  
  


***

  
На следующий день Крис ведет себя как обычно.  
  
Правда, Себастьян вроде как хотел каких-то изменений. Он чувствует себя взволнованно и возбужденно, когда смотрит на Криса, который, кажется, даже не вспотел под ярким светом софитов.  
  
В течение дня у Криса появляется много возможностей, но он их игнорирует.  
  
Себастьян пытается скрыть свое уныние, так что направляет свои эмоции в работу: к счастью, разбитый и сломленный Баки – это именно то, что требуется для сегодняшней сцены.  
  
В конце дня Крис подходит к нему и говорит:   
  
– Мы идем пить, – и это не просьба.  
  


***

  
Они выходят на улицы Лейпцига в поисках бара. Крис заказывает пиво, и они садятся на стулья друг напротив друга, играя в мучительную игру – кто первый заговорит.  
  
Крис выигрывает.   
  
– Так, – он начинает, – вчера.  
  
Себастьян просто сделал слишком большой глоток своего пива. Он откашливается и отвечает:   
  
– Да. Насчет этого. Если ты просто хочешь забыть о произошедшем, то...  
  
Наверное, впервые Крис выглядит на самом деле сердитым.   
  
– Какого хрена? – он раздражается. – Почему ты думаешь, что я хочу забыть?  
  
Себастьян размышляет над ответом, но в итоге просто смотрит на Криса, как идиот.  
  
– Слушай, – Крис говорит спокойно. Он проводит рукой по своим волосам, на которых столько укладочных средств, что в итоге они встают шипами. – Я бы не поцеловал тебя, если бы не хотел.  
  
Затем он улыбается – стеснительно, душераздирающе честно, – и Себастьян пропадает.  
  
– Мы едем ко мне в номер, – говорит он Крису. Это тоже не просьба.  
  
Крис кусает губы и буквально дрожит, и Себастьян думает, что наконец понимает, как чувствует себя Баки, сгорая от желания из-за Стива. Что значит хотеть что-то неположенное, чего, может быть, ты не заслуживаешь, но хочешь так сильно, что больше ничего не имеет значения.  
  
Себастьян умудряется продержаться, пока они не добираются до комнаты, а затем он целует Криса, как всегда хотел: жадно, отчаянно.  
  
Такое чувство, что он мог бы умереть от этого.  
  


***

  
Они пообжимались, стремительно подрочили, и вот валяются на кровати отеля. Даже не успели снять одежду: джинсы Себастьяна застряли на уровне колен, а футболка Криса задрана только до подмышек.  
  
Наверное, Себастьян уже фактически умер к этому моменту. Это был далеко не лучший секс в его жизни – они были очень неуклюжи и застенчивы, да и длился он около пяти секунд – но это не важно.  
  
Важно то, что это с Крисом. И это случилось.  
  
– Мы на самом деле сделали это? – говорит Себастьян. Ну ладно прозвучало не так уж слащаво, могло быть и хуже.  
  
Крис только беззаботно и светло смеется.   
  
– Да, – отвечает он, не задумываясь. Мягко смотрит на Себастьяна, огладив теплой рукой его щеку. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не собираешься сейчас волноваться из-за меня.  
  
– Неа, – Себастьян смахивает с глаз влажные от пота волосы (все еще длинные; не может дождаться, когда их можно будет подстричь) и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать смотрящего на него с восторгом Криса.  
  
– Хочешь раздеться и сделать это снова?  
  
Себастьян стонет.   
  
– Дай пять минут!  
  
И Крис будучи самим собой дает ему ровно пятнадцать минут, прежде чем завладеть им. Этого более или менее достаточно.  
  


***

  
Через пару недель после окончания съемок Себастьян приглашает Криса в гости к своей маме и отчиму в Рокленд.  
  
В конце концов они оказываются на старой односпальной кровати Себастьяна, он лежит сверху Криса и лениво его целует. На лице у того щетина – он снова отращивает бороду – и Себастьян думает, что ему на самом деле нравится происходящее, они расслаблены и нежны.  
  
Крис оглядывает спальню. Он смотрит на голубые стены, полки, полные театральных наград, коллекцию тамагочи на подоконнике. Себастьян чувствует себя при этом неловко.  
  
– Итак, – говорит Крис с ухмылкой. – Вот где вырос маленький Себастьян. Держу пари, ты перещупал кучу девушек на этой кровати.  
  
– Блин, ты ужасен, – смеясь, говорит Себастьян. – Не так уж много. Я был в драмкружке...  
  
Крис фыркает, и говорит:  
  
– Ясное дело. Ботан, – выражение его лица настолько невыносимо самодовольно, что Себастьян бросается его целовать, пока Крис не начинает задыхается и извивается под ним.  
  
А потом его мать поднимается вверх по лестнице, чтобы сказать, что обед готов, и ему кажется, что он опять оказывается в младших классах.  
  


***

  
Прошлой ночью Себастьян прилетел в Китай.  
  
Начался пресс-тур «Марсианина», он устал от долгого перелета и разницы во времени. Черт, он только что научился говорить с Ридли Скоттом не заикаясь, словно идиот.  
  
«только что ходил в запретный город», – пишет он Крису из гостиницы во время перерыва. «хочу, чтобы ты был здесь»  
  
Проходит минуты три, прежде чем ему отвечают: «здесь три утра, придурок. ты меня разбудил»  
  
Себастьян улыбается, как дурак, когда снова пишет: «прости. хочешь член сфотаю?»  
  
«вот это уже другой разговор. хотя все равно ты придурок»  
  
Но Крис шлет ему смайлики-сердечки, так что Себастьян уверен, что тот не злится.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Джон Хьюз – американский кинорежиссер. Самые известные фильмы – молодежная комедии «Шестнадцать свечей» и «Клуб "Завтрак"»


End file.
